Xmen the Movie: Revised
by Leena-and-Earlie
Summary: Even though I enjoyed the X-men movie I decided to put my own Scott/Rogue twist in it


****

X-Men the Movie Revised

By A. Satoshi

Her bags were packed, her mind was set, and once again she thought about why she was leaving. Was it a selfless act to keep her family safe, or was it a selfish act to keep her out of trouble? In truth she didn't know. It was something she would have to figure out on her journey. Hopefully leaving would be the right choice that she would not regret later, but she knew she had to go. Her future was doomed if she stayed. _How much better would it be if Ah leave?_ a voice asked in the back of her head. She chose to ignore it and mount the bus that had just arrived.

"Where to Miss?" the bus driver asked oh-so-politely. She noticed him looking her over, though she thought nothing of it. Men were the least of her worries at the moment.

"As far north as you can take me," she said. Then she picked up her duffel bag and went to sit towards the back of the bus. As she sat there, she dared to relive the event that made her have to leave her home and leave her uncaring family behind.

__

"Niagara Falls. Up…the Canadian Rockies, and then it's only a few hundred miles ta Anchorage." She was explaining to her boyfriend, Remy, the trip she had been planning to take since she was a girl.

"Well, won't it be kind of cold?" He was always cold. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was from New Orleans, but New Orleans isn't that much hotter than Meridian.

"Well, that's the point, stupid. Otherwise, it wouldn't be an adventure."

"And when are you gonna do this?"

"Ah don't know. After high school, before collage."

_Then came the kiss. It wasn't her first kiss but it was a showing of mutual affection. The kiss that changed her life. Her lips touched his and she enjoyed the sweetness of his lips. Suddenly, his lips turned hard, like all the life had been sucked out of him. She screamed. Then her parents came._

_"Marie! Remy?" Her dad yelled. _

"Ah don't know what happened ta him. Ah don't know what--Ah just touched him. Ah didn't--Ah didn't mean--" Her Dad then rushed to Remy's side.

"Call an ambulance!" Then her mom moved closer to comfort her.

"Don't touch--" 

"Honey--"

"Just get away from me!" she screamed.

"Call an ambulance!" Her dad screamed, getting irritated.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" 

She then ran out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. She stayed there until she was sure everyone was gone. Then she packed her bags and left. She was sure they wouldn't care. They knew what she was. She was a mutant. A disgrace to nature, to life, to her family. The town of Meridian was a big fan of FoH, Friends of Humanity. Then, she was not one of FoH's biggest fans, but now? Now she was terrified of them. When the killed, there was never remorse, just a feeling that they rid the world of one more mutie supposedly intent on killing them all and taking over the world. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bus driver yelled, "Last stop!"

She slowly made her way to the front of the bus. On her way out the bus driver said to her, "You be careful out there Missy. You never know when a mutie will pop up and start killing innocent people like you an' me."

"Sure, I'll remember that," she said quietly as she walked off the bus, into the night.

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ 

He was leaving, that's all there was to it. Sure, Magneto helped him when he needed it most, but he'd repaid him at least ten fold. It wasn't the fact that he was treated like crap, or the fact that he was never appreciated for all the work he did. No, it was that that controlling, evil, bucket head was going to send him on a mission to kidnap a seventeen year old girl that he was going to sacrifice to make all of New York mutants. _Why her?_ He thought to himself. He may work for the 'Evil Brotherhood of Mutants', but he was not willing to sacrifice a seventeen year old girl to achieve MAGNETO'S goal. _I guess that time with Xavier softened me up _he thought. He had to reach that girl before Magneto did, otherwise he didn't want to think of what would happen. As he turned the corner, he ran into the person he least wanted to see. 

"Where, exactly, are you going?" Magneto asked.

"Out," he answered bluntly.

"I see. Will you be back?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I take it you will not be carrying out the mission I assigned you then."

"No shit, Sherlock," and with that he stormed away and headed towards the garage.

"Where are you going?" asked Toad, who hopped between him and the motorcycle he was about to ride.

"Mind your own, damn business," he said as he slammed Toad against the wall and took off and headed North, towards his homeland.

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

Disclaimer: X-men the move does not belong to me. I'm just playing with it.


End file.
